Sing For Me
by SereneButterfly23
Summary: Songfics for Fairy Tail characters. A few pairings, though they'll suck 'cause I can't write romance. Mostly drabbles.
1. Crazier

**Sing For Me**

**~SereneButterfly23~**

**I did not abandon Deadly Cherry Blossoms. I am suffering major writer's block, and I decided to try writing something new to get rid of it. I repeat, DCB IS NOT BEING ABANDONED!**

**Summary: Songfics for Fairy Tail characters. A few pairings, though they'll suck 'cause I can't write romance. Mostly drabbles. I don't own the songs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any songs mentioned. Listen to the song while reading because I can't post the lyrics.**

**XxXxX**

**-Crazier by Taylor Swift-**

Ever since she was a child, she had been jumpy. Her fear of her father overrode childish instincts. She didn't know how to socialize, her only correspondents being the servants.

When she ran away from home, her choices were limited. She had to stay in control, and that's what she did.

Until she met him.

He was loud and obnoxious. As well as completely ignorant. But he made her happy. He was her source of entertainment in the harsh times that followed. He helped her through the tough patches in her life.

He was her anchor.

She was uptight, but that probably came from the rigid rules her father set. He taught her how to let go, to feel free and experience the wind blowing through her hair.

He helped her fly.

She didn't realize it at first. That she was falling for him. She though it was friendship love, sibling love. Or even just a silly crush.

He changed her mind.

He was certainly different. He had his own ways of showing his love. She appreciated it all the same.

He saw all her faults and accepted them.

He showed her his perspective of life. The side that most people didn't see, the feelings he hid with his flamboyant personality.

He opened his heart to her.

She forgot her worries around him. He taught her about friendship and loyalty.

He proved himself over and over, in her mind, heart, and soul.

With that, she was gone. He was everything to her. He was the center of her universe.

She lived. Truly lived, with him by her side.

He was her first and only love.

**XxXxX**

**Can anyone guess who are the characters? The first person to guess correctly gets to request the next pairing.**

**Review please, and tell me what you think.**

**(5/15/12) Edit: Someone informed me that the lyrics can't be posted, so I cut them out.**


	2. Lightweight

**Sing For Me**

**~SereneButterfly23~**

**This is dedicated to ThatOnePerson. They guessed correctly and requested this pairing. Hope this satisfies you!**

**I'd like to remind those of you who read my other story and those who are reading this story that this is only to help with my writer's block. If I post a chapter after a long period of time and it's extremely short, don't complain.**

**Summary: Songfics for Fairy Tail characters. A few pairings, though they'll suck 'cause I can't write romance. Mostly drabbles. I don't own the songs mentioned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and all songs mentioned. Listen to the song while reading because I can't post the lyrics. It helps.**

**XxXxX**

**-Lightweight by Demi Lovato-**

It was 9 in the morning and already half the guild was drunk. People were flying left and right, and bellowing could be heard echoing through the large room. Wendy was sitting on the bench in a remote corner, happily watching her nakama while listening to her iPod. Suddenly, a song played that made her smile.

The words flowed through her mind, making her think of that one person. He was sweet and caring, and he immediately accepted her when she first joined the guild. Over time they became the best of friends. They were practically inseparable.

Every time he spoke, she felt like she was floating. His voice sounded like an angel's, and she couldn't help but feel like she was in heaven. Whenever he pulls her in for a hug, she blushes uncontrollably, even though it was probably only a friendly one.

"_Wendy?" A hand flashed in front of her face. She turned slightly to the left to see Romeo's face about an inch away from her's. She squeaked in surprise and quickly backpedaled. Romeo looked confused by her actions. "What's wrong? You looked out of it." Wendy blushed harder, trying to hide it behind her hair._

"_I-it's nothing!" she stuttered. Romeo grinned in amusement, then ruffled her hair. _

"_You're so cute!" he joked. Wendy thought she couldn't get any redder. She was wrong. "Come here!" He suddenly grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug. Wendy feels as if he is doing this on purpose, to see if how far he can push her before she breaks down._

Whenever he smiles, there's a twinkle in his eyes that makes Wendy want to smile too. That light in his eyes makes her knees go weak. Does he even know what he does to her?

_Romeo laughed heartily. Wendy hesitantly smiled at him, peeking out from under her bangs. She was so busy staring at him that she didn't notice the root in front of her. Tripping, she stuck her arms out in front of her, preparing for the fall. It never came. Instead, Romeo had caught her around the waist, causing her to blush (again)._

"_Are you all right?" he asked concernedly. She nodded hastily and stepped away from him._

"_Thank you!" she managed to say with a little bow._

He needed to watch what he said. Every word he uttered resulted in her making a fool of herself. He controlled her heart. She was a lightweight, just like the song said. She broke down easily, and he kept her from falling apart.

_It was that time of year again. Wendy sat by her window, staring at a painting. It was pouring outside, reflecting Wendy's mood. She sighed with sadness, remembering the good times._

"_Moping again?" Wendy whirled around to see Romeo standing behind her, dripping wet._

"_How did you get in here?" she asked. She hastily brushed away the tears that had begun to form at the corner of her eyes. _

"_The window. You left it unlocked." Without warning, Wendy burst into tears. Romeo looked freaked out._

"_Whoa! If you want me to leave, you just had to say so!" She shook her head, trying to form words through her sobs. He shook his head endearingly, then wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "Don't cry, he hushed."_

_She fell asleep in his arms that night. _

He made a promise to her that night. He'll always be there when she calls. All this was new to her. When he confessed his feelings, it seemed too good to be true. She was scared, but the truth was, she felt secure around him. It seemed like a safe place to fall.

"_W-wendy?" Wendy was startled by Romeo's uncharacteristic stuttering. And he was blushing, too!_

"_Yes?" she asked shyly. _

"_Ireallylikeyou!" he said in one go. Wendy's eyes widened._

"_Could you repeat that?"_

"_I r-really like you." he confessed. Oh. Oh. Wendy blushed._

"_I like you, too," she replied. This time, Romeo's eyes widened. Then he laughed and hugged her, gripping her shoulders tightly, a relieved air surrounding him. _

"_Thank you," he murmured into her hair. Wendy smiled._

"_Your welcome."_

He was everything to her.

"Wendy." She grinned at her boyfriend.

"Guess what I'm listening to!" she lilted. He laughed at her teasing tone.

"Only one song would make you this happy."

"Lightweight."

**XxXxX**

**I don't like the ending much. Tell how it is this time, especially the person who requested this pairing. I'm not too good at writing romance, huh?**

**Review please! Next up: JellalxErza for babydolly.**


	3. You Found Me

**Sing For Me**

**~SereneButterfly23~**

**This is for babydoll, who requested this pairing even though she/he wasn't the first person to guess correctly. I love this pairing, so I'm gonna write it anyway.**

**I **_**based**_** the fanfic off this song, so some of the parts aren't exactly like the song. Also, the quotes might not be exactly right.**

**Summary: Songfics for Fairy Tail characters. A few pairings, though they'll suck 'cause I can't write romance. Mostly drabbles. I don't own the songs mentioned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and all songs mentioned. Listen to the song while reading because I can't post the lyrics. It helps.**

**XxXxX**

**-You Found Me by The Fray-**

"_Such beautiful scarlet hair...why don't we call you 'Erza Scarlet?' It's the color of your hair, that way, I won't forget it!" _

"_It was I. I came up with the plan and led it!"_

"_No! It was me! It was my idea!"_

"_We must fight!"_

"_There is no such thing as 'freedom' in this world."_

"_Erza...I can feel kindness in that name...I can feel kindness cheerfulness and warmth."_

_Suddenly, she is transported into a dark jail cell. In the corner a man hangs from shackles bolted to the wall. He lifts his head, revealing pale skin, empty brown eyes, and formerly bright blue hair dulled by dirt and dust. _

"_Jellal!" she exclaims, but it seems he cannot see or hear._

"_Who are you?" She is surprised that he speaks, but it is not to her. She turns to see a man leaning against the opposite wall. He had pale skin and dark eyes that cannot be described by any color. He wore a long coat, pitch black, with his hood pulled over his hair. He also had large black wings, like an Angel of Death._

"_You can call me...Theos." Jellal snorts._

"_God, huh?" He strains against his bonds. "If you're God, then where've you been? When we were in the Tower of Heaven, there was no light! No salvation! You could've stopped them! But you didn't."_

"_Yes I did," Theo soothes. Jellal glares angrily, but calms down a little._

"_Yes...Erza. She found me-no, us-in that dark pit of despair. She was the spark that started the flame of rebellion, but at a steep price. She lost her eye and I lost my sanity. We both lost our friendships. A little late, eh?" Jellal snorts sarcastically._

"_I guess everyone ends up alone in the end. Losing her...it was the most painful thing imaginable. What hurt more was knowing that I was the one who chased her away. She was the only one who knew me, who could tell me who I was on those days when everything seemed impossible. When I got her back, it was only for a short period of time, and I didn't even remember her." Theos nods gently, but she can see that Jellal has forgotten that he is in the room._

"_I'm glad I had that time, though. It was-still is-one of my favorite memories." As Jellal talks, Theos fades away, bit by bit, as if he is being pushed away by Jellal's touching recollections._

I broke from the clutches of my dream, pieces still floating through my head. Flashes of my past. Jellal in a prison cell. Meeting Theos, which I realized meant God in Greek.

"Erza," someone mumbled from beside me. I glanced to the side to see him facing me, eyes bleary with sleep. "What's wrong?" My gaze softened and I stroked his cheek.

"Everything's fine, love. Just a bad dream of when we were in the Tower of Heaven and when you were jailed." He smiled softly and brushed my bangs from my face.

"You found me in the Tower of Heaven, Erza. You rescued me when I was stuck in that lonely jail cell. You are my savior, my eternal light. I love you."

"I love you too, Jellal." He kissed my forehead.

"Now go to sleep. God knows we'll need it, what with dealing with that rowdy guild of yours." I nodded in consent and lay my head back down on my fluffy pillow. Right before my eyes closed I saw a transparent figure hovering above us, a man with pale skin, adorned with a long black coat. His wide black wings beat slowly, keeping him afloat. A ghost of a smile flitted across his face, then he was gone.

**XxXxX**

**So, babydoll. How was that? I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review please!**


End file.
